A pairing party, in a Wonderland world
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Ils se sont tous endormis, ont tous atterris dans ce monde trop étrange pour être réel. Orihime se réveille avec Rukia à ses côtés. Mais où est-elle ? Pourquoi ces vêtements bizarres ? Et pourquoi Kurosaki-kun est-il ici aussi ? Que du coupling, pairing, et autres délires sortis de mon imagination! Enjoy Ichigo en mad Hatter, Rukia en White Rabbit, et Hirako-san en Joker!


Ichigo x Orihime  
Je tiens à préciser aux fan de Bleach que le Ichi x Rukia... Ben ça me fait gerber.  
Je veux pas vous vexer et même si je sais que Orihime est détestée par la majorité des fan-girls je n'y peux rien c'est contre ma volonté (en fait toute une nuit à lire des fic hime x ichi... -_-''''''''''''')  
Je suis une irréductible baka vous ne me ferez pas changer d'avis. J'ai aussi remarquée que dans la majorité des fictions Ichi x Hime, Rukia joue tout le temps les entremetteuse et à chaque fois elle ne rend pas compte des sentiments de Renji. Hé bien mes p'tits amis tout va changer ! Je vais faire basculer le monde dans le chaos muhahahahahaha (vers l'infini et au delà XD). Bon je crois que mon délire est fini. Bonne lecture ! Faut que je précise un truc : cette fic sera du grand n'importe quoi. J'assume les conséquences !

Je vais me faire tuer, je vais me faire tuer ^_^!

Longueur (présumée) de ce chapitre : 9 pages

Longueur normale des chapitres 10 pages.

JE VAIS FAIRE DE MON MIEUUUUUUX... !

Little précision : l'histoire se passe avant l'arc des Quincy. Merci !

Chapitre 1 : La petite fille et le lapin.  
Shojo to Usagi

La vendeuse comptait avec minutie les pièce disposées sur le comptoir de la caisse. La vieille dame regardait sa montre ancienne, ne montrant aucun signe d'impatience. La jeune fille qui se trouvait quelques personnes après elle soupira intérieurement en se remémorant les tâches ménagères à accomplir pour le reste de l'après-midi. Elle saisit ses sachets plastiques et patienta tranquillement sans attendre quoique ce soit. Après tout laisser le temps faire son œuvre n'était pas un mauvais choix en cette douce saison d'automne. Sans le vouloir un bâillement lui échappa et elle mit sa main devant sa bouche, gênée par le regard indulgent des quelques vieux qui attendaient qu'une stagiaire compte les 1200 yens éparpillés en petite monnaie sur sa caisse.

Quand enfin son tour vint, la rousse posa ses achats sur le tapis et laissa la jeune femme appeler à l'aide sa supérieure. Elle sortait du magasin, le vent qui répandait ses cheveux auburn sur son visage fatigué, mais heureux. Un élan de joie inexpliquée la surprit en la faisant danser dans le torrent de feuilles mortes qui tombait sur elle. Un ciel nuageux se dessinait au-dessus de sa tête.

Arrivée devant son appartement elle saisit ses clefs en mains et monta lentement les marches, avec précaution. Mais un des ses sacs tomba et elle posa avec hâte ses autres autres courses et couru le chercher pour aussitôt remonter en vitesse. Les feuilles volaient, des nuées de pluies rouges et orange tombaient sur les passants. La jeune fille somnolait sur place, et une petite sieste la tentait. La fatigue des examens l'oppressait et c'était de peu si Orihime ne tombait pas de sommeil.

Après avoir ouvert la porte, elle la referma très vite juste avant qu'un courant d'air automnal ne passe à travers l'encadrement. Finissant de ranger ses courses, elle s'allongea sur son canapé rouge, gardant son manteau, un instant et ferma les yeux, goûtant cet instant de calme, malgré le vent puissant qui soufflait au dehors.

Un calme qui était selon elle, presque étrange. Sans le tapage causé par tous ses ami, en passant par les indénombrable pugilats et injures que ce balançaient entre autres, Ishida, Kurosaki et Abarai, avec l'intervention régulière de Rukia pour les calmer (qui se terminait souvent par un - bande de crétins mal lunés, quand allez-vous cessez de vous injuriez ?- et un coup pour chacun, après tout avec Rukia la tournée était gratuite. ) tout était si... silencieux. Ses amis ne lui manquaient pas, seulement la solitude lui pesait un peu.

Après tellement d'années à n'avoir personne à qui parler, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit hormis sa respiration régulière, l'immobilité du paysage la mit mal à l'aise. Orihime s'endormit en pensant à ses compagnons d'armes.

{ooOOoo}

Elle se réveilla après quelque heures, et jetant un bref coup d'œil à son réveil, elle constata que l'après-midi s'était terminée. Réfléchissant à son plat du soir, un coup contre la porte d'entrée se fit entendre. La jeune fille se précipita à l'entrée et ouvrit la porte, tout sourire. Tout ce passa alors comme dans ces films romantiques. Une tornade de feuille s'engouffra dans son couloir, tandis qu'une toute autre rentrait avec fracas dans son appartement. Un cyclone blond, enveloppé d'un tailleur noir, plus court que l'indécence pouvait se le permettre, et aussi décolleté aussi pigeonnant que d'habitude.  
Le cyclone nommé Rangiku-san entrait en lice. En se jetant comme comme un charognard en manque de viande sur Orihime.

– Ma Orihime ! Oh comme tu m'as manquée ma Hime ! Tu sais bien qu'il faut donner des nouvelles de soit au gens qu'on aime ! Minaudait Rangiku Matsumoto.  
– Rangiku ! Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir, répondit la jeune fille en resserrant son étreinte sur son amie du Seireitei, un sourire sincère peint sur son joli minois.  
– À moi aussi ma belle... murmurait la voluptueuse blonde.  
– Entre Rangiku ! Je te fais fais du thé, proposa la rousse.  
– Avec plaisir, lui assura le lieutenant de la 10ème division.

Et les jeunes femmes entrèrent dans l'appartement en laissant la place aux derniers commérages du gotei 13 rapportés par Matsumoto. Un thé fumant sur la table, des biscuits aux poireaux et cacahuètes d'Orihime, les derniers agissements des shinigamis étaient dévoilés sans vergogne à la jolie rousse. Bavassant comme une pie, l'un des animaux avec qui Rangiku a sûrement le plus d'atomes crochus, la blonde parlait sans s'arrêter. Et Unohana par-là, et Kira par-ci, et n'oublions pas les fameux ragots sur Shunsui-Taichô. Lorsque cette dernière se rendit enfin compte de l'heure actuelle,elle se leva et épousseta sa jupe courte jusqu'à l'indécence, et déclara :

– Bon il est temps que je rentre au bercail. Mon capitaine doit sûrement avoir beaucoup de travail et je dois finir ma réserve d'alcool de la semaine, tout en sachant que Kira n'est pas là... Qui pourra donc m'aider à la terminer, songea la vice-capitaine de la dixième division.  
– Si c'est donc là tes préoccupations, Rangiku, hé bien hâte-toi d'en venir à bout, conclu Orihime, riant devant ces futilités que prenait pourtant le vice-capitaine au sérieux.  
– Ah ma Hime ! Que je t'adore, lança la blonde en coinçant la tête de sa princesse sous son bras, l'étouffant par la même occasion par ses majeurs attributs.

Après avoir testé les plus terribles câlins de Rangiku-san, Orihime savait normalement à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, n'avait-elle pas acquis les capacité d'un plongeur d'apnée avec Nell et ses étreintes dignes d'un catcheur ?

– Argh ! Rangiku-san ! J'étouffe !

Le décolleté l'avait emporté.

– Pardon ma Hime... Je me suis emportée... avoua Matsumoto.

La blonde jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre, un temps orageux s'annonçait et ça ne voulait rien dire de bon. Matsumoto fronça les sourcils :

- Il va pleuvoir cette nuit. Fais attention ma Hime, remarqua le vice-capitaine.

Puis elle ouvrit la porte, lui adressa un signe de la main et partit l'air de rien, fredonnant un petit air entraînant.

– Au revoir, mon amie, souffla la rousse en voyant son amie s'éloigner dans le lointain.

Elle rentra dans son appartement et ferma la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille s'assit en posant ses mains sur ses genoux, songeuse.

Rangiku était l'une des amis les plus proches, tout comme la jolie Rukia Kuchiki ou sa meilleure amie Tatsuki Arisawa. La voir lui faisait toujours chaud au cœur. Tout comme la vue de l'homme qu'elle aimait, son cher Ichigo. Inaccessible et pourtant si proche. Un sentiment de mélancolie s'empara de Orihime qui n'avait de cesse de songer à lui, et la chaleur habituelle de l'amour envahit sa poitrine.

Elle s'allongea sur le canapé, les coudes sur sa tête et l'image d'Ichigo apparut dans son esprit. Un instant après, Orihime se leva et remonta ses manches en déclarant :  
– Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai besoin de manger un bout et ça ne va pas se faire tout seul !

Orihime commença à se préparer à manger, encore une douteuse mixture aux ingrédients divers et variés.

Il n'était même pas onze heures qu'elle se couchait, fatiguée par sa journée. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde Inoue n'arrivait pas à fermer les yeux.

Son esprit était affairé à penser à Kurosaki. Elle se tournait et se retournait. Puis son regard se posa sur une photo posée à côté d'elle. C'était elle et Tatsuki qui souriaient sincèrement. Un grondement de tonnerre tonna et elle sursauta de surprise. Puis une goutte coula, deux, puis la pluie se fit entendre dans tous les foyers de Karakura. Elle se remémora les mots prononcés lors de son départ pour le Hueco Mondo.  
« Si j'étais la pluie, je pourrai relier le ciel et la terre, et peut-être relier le cœur des hommes... » pensa la jeune fille. Orihime ferma alors les yeux et plongea dans un sommeil profond.

{ooOOoo}

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit ses prunelles, tout était flou autour d'elle. Du vert, du bleu, du rouge et même du violet, toutes ces couleurs virevoltaient autour d'elle dans un tourbillon déroutant. Inoue tenta de se lever, pour savoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une forme se distinguait parmi tant d'autre indéfinissable. Une silhouette fine et petite s'avança vers la jeune fille, qui entre-temps se demandait si le monde tournait bien autour d'elle.

– Ah tu es enfin réveillée ! J'ai tellement attendue, en plus de ne pas savoir où j'étais ni ce que je faisais ici, annonça une voix familière.  
– Hein ? Qui est-ce ? Demanda la rousse. Où êtes-vous ?  
– Mais Orihime, tu ne me reconnais pas ? Il est vrai que moi aussi j'étais étourdie dès lors que j'eus atterri ici mais ça ne dure que peu de temps... Tu t'en remettras ! Déclara le vice-capitaine de la treizième division du gôtei 13.  
– RUKIA ? Mais que fais-tu là ? S'exclama la jeune fille.  
– Je ne sais pas moi non plus mais regarde donc nos vêtements... Ils sont différents, pour ne pas dire ridicules, maugréa la petite shinigami.

La vision d'Orihime s'éclaircit et tout devint plus clair. Autour d'elle des arbres différents de ceux qu'elle connaissaient se dressaient fièrement. Un ciel d'un bleu anormal s'étendait au-dessus d'elle. Puis elle détourna le regard des végétaux pour se concentrer sur son amie de la Soul Society. En effet, Rukia était vêtue d'un kimono rouge et bleu court au manches amples. Des motifs en forme de montres et d'horloge ornaient le tissu. L'obi traditionnel était remplacé par un tablier occidental au broderies fines sur les bordures. Plus surprenant encore, sur sa tête, des oreilles de lapin blanches bougeaient ! Elle portait aussi de petites chaussures noires et cirées. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en couettes symétriques.

Pour la rousse, la shinigami n'était pas ridicule mais adorable ! Puis Inoue se regarda à son tour: une robe rouge et noire de type lolita, décorée de cœurs et de piques. Ses manches à elle étaient bouffantes et se terminaient par de la dentelle tout comme le bas de la robe. De longues bottes noires lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux et des chaussettes rouges arrivaient au haut des hanches. Autour de son col en V, des froufrous s'agitaient dans la petite brise qui soufflait délicatement sur les jeunes filles. Un collier avec pour pendentif un cœur orné d'un chapeau haut de forme entourait son cou. Un serre-tête retenait ses longs cheveux qui bougeaient au fil du vent. Rukia s'agitait, elle semblait impatiente. Son air sérieux prenait la place au fur et à mesure.

– Bon c'est pas qu'on ait pas toute la journée, mais la passer à s'admirer n'est pas la meilleure des solutions, alors allons quelque part pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourra nous expliquer ce qui se produit en ce moment, proposa la brunette.  
– Je suis d'accord Kuchiki-san! Acquiesça la rousse.

{ooOOoo}

Elles se mirent en route, ne traînèrent pas et arrivèrent vite à un croisement des plus étrange.

Un panneau indiquait « Là-bas », un autre « Par ici», ou même « Ce n'est pas ici que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez ! ». Le paysage était tout aussi particulier: des arbres aux couleurs des plus insolites, en passant par le bleu pour les racines et le rouge pour les branches, on trouvait aussi des fleurs aux corolles gigantesques, des tiges qui s'élevaient à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de haut dans le ciel, et qui se terminaient par des minuscules pétales pastels.

Le sol n'était pas en reste : irrégulier, avec des pierres de différentes tailles, toutes aussi bizarres les une que les autres !

Des couleurs des plus discrètes aux plus extravagantes, tout ce trouvait dans ce paysage pour le moins inhabituel. Orihime et Rukia étaient absorbées par cet environnement plus que fascinant. Cela ressemblait aux contes de fées occidentaux qu'aimait lire Orihime, et pour la shinigami c'était comme dans les peintures et tableaux étranges qu'elle avait pu voir dans le monde des humains.

Rien n'était régit par les lois naturelles. Apesanteur côtoyait gravité extrême ainsi que des bois tortueux et sombres, et des déserts vu de loin. Loufoque, voilà comment se définissait ce monde plus qu'insolite. À savoir que les deux jeune femmes étaient perdues au bout d'un moment. À force de tourner en rond sans savoir où elles allaient, la certitude de ne pouvoir retrouver leurs chemins les acquit et ne leur laissa pas un moment de répit.

– Bon sang, nous devons être ici depuis une journée si ce n'est deux ! Fulmina Rukia. Je n'en peux plus de ce chemin sans queue ni tête ! Quand allons-nous enfin rencontrer quelque personne vivante ?  
– Du calme Kuchiki-san... l'implorait la jeune femme. Nous ne somme pas encore arrivées c'est tout. Ça ne sert à rien de se stresser, je suis sûre que nous trouverons une solution tranquillement.

Sur le visage tordu d'inquiétude de la brune se dessina lentement un sourire timide adressé coéquipière. Orihime lui rendit sa mimique et reprit la marche. Le chemin, inconfortable par sa sinuosité et son manque de plat, rendait dure la marches des deux amies. Le relief inconstant et sa superficie leur donnait du mal. Mais après une demi-heure, selon l'horloge de Rukia, un bâtiment se dessinait dans le lointain. Une tour manifestement.

– Kuchiki-san ! s'exclama la rousse, heureuse de voir enfin un élément un peu familier dans ce décor délirant. Tu as vu ?  
– Oui ! Je suis certaine de trouver quelqu'un là-bas, j'en ai le pressentiment... souffla Rukia dans un élan d'espoir.

{ooOOoo}

Ichigo s'était dévêtu et s'allongeait sur son lit. Il repensait aux prochaines épreuves, aux prochains combats, à tout ce qui pouvait l'attendre le lendemain.

Depuis son affrontement contre Kugo Ginji il n'était dans la meilleure forme, bien que l'expérience eu été moins traumatisante que celle du Hueco Mondo. Tuer un hollow, ou un arrancar ne lui procurait pas de remords trop particuliers, bien que tuer le répugne un peu.

Non il avait tué un des siens, un membre de son espèce, et le regret l'habitait. Tout le monde se portait bien, Inoue, Sado, et même Uryû malgré sa blessure importante. Le meilleur dans tout ce fatras d'émotions contradictoire, c'est qu'une certaine vive-capitaine avait reçu pour mission d'aider le shinigami remplaçant dans sa tâche hardie.

Rukia se lavait le visage et revenait de temps en temps pour écouter le bulletin météo annoncé par la radio locale, qui était diffusée au plus grand dam d'Ichigo, dans la chambre de ce dernier. Le temps prévu n'était pas pour réjouir la shinigami. Un temps orageux, froid, bref un temps d'automne.

– Heu Ichigo, tu ne chais pas à qui appartient chette broche à dents, sh'il te plait ? Demanda Rukia qui se lavait les dents.

Elle tenait dans sa main libre une brosse à dents manuelle, rose avec des rubans.

– Sûrement à Yuzu, répliqua le shinigami remplaçant, qui réprimait un haut le cœur en retrouvant cette objet de torture.  
– Bien chûr... Attends un peu, che vois un nom écrit dechus ….  
– Ferme-là quand t'as un truc dans la bouche, c'est dégueu de parler comme ça. En plus tu salope le parquet en bavant dessus morveuse !  
– Ichigo Kurochaki classe B, deujième année... Alors Ichigo tu ne la reconnaît touchours pas ? Insista avec un sourire maléfique sa colocataire forcée.  
– Lâche-moi avec ce machin, j'en ai rien à faire, dit le roux,plus que gêné en revoyant la balle.  
– Si tu le dis, céda la shinigami. Je vais la ranger dans ton sac, il semblerait que tu en aie besoin.  
– La ferme ! Vas donc dessiner tes horreurs de nounours tueurs ou je sais pas trop quoi, mais en tout cas tes dessins sont trop louches, on dirait que tes animaux sont de la mafia avec leur sourire de maniaque ! Lâcha le rouquin en se retournant de l'autre côté du lit, de manière à ne plus voir la brunette.  
– Laisse Chappy de côté, il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! S'énerva la jeune femme. Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, Ichigo, lança-t-elle, serrant contre elle une peluche du-dit Chappy.

Elle se tut et repartit se brosser les dents dans l'endroit qui convenait, alias la salle de bain.  
Le jeune homme, lui, se comportait comme son amie Orihime au même moment. ; il se retournait, encore et encore pour trouver le sommeil. Il finit par s'endormir, à l'instant où Rukia revenait de la salle de bain.

Elle le trouva dans les bras de Morphée, bien plus sympathique qu'éveillé. Elle finit par se coucher, éteignit la radio et s'endormit dans « son » placard. Car depuis il n'appartenait à Ichigo, mais à elle. « Propriété Privée défense d'entrer ».

{ooOOoo}

Au réveil d'Ichigo, le monde qui l'entourait ne ressemblait à aucun qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Du rose, du bleu et du vert se côtoyaient dans un univers très étrange. Il n'était pas déstabilisé mais simplement étonné par cet endroit inconnu. Il souleva une main, puis le deux et bougea ensuite son corps entier.  
Il était allongé dans de l'herbe vert kaki et à sa droite Uryû, à sa gauche Renji. Uryû était assit et contemplait les oiseaux bizarres qui se posaient sur l'arbre aux épines plus grosses que son torse. Ichigo lui tapota l'épaule avec difficulté et ce dernier se retourna.

– Tu veux bien arrêter de mater les piafs et m'aider à me relever s'teuplait ? Demanda-t-il, cassant brutalement la rêverie d'Ishida.  
– Tu sais Kurosaki, à moins que la politesse ne te tue, ce qui ne serait pas une grande perte, tu pourrais me le demander sur un ton moins impératif.  
– J'ai dis « s'il te plait. ».

Ishida soupira et se leva, puis tendit sa main à Ichigo. Ce dernier remarquait la présence inexpliquée d'oreilles rondes et soyeuses sur son crâne.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as sur le crâne Ishida ? On dirait que Rukia t'as kidnappé pour te cosplayer...  
– Si tu parles de mon apparence Kurosaki, regardes-toi avant m'adresser la parole, lui balança Uryû, irrité par le comportement de son compagnon d'armes.

Ichigo retint son regard sur ses propres fringues, inhabituelles. Un long manteau déchiré semblable à son uniforme de shinigami noir l'habillait. Un pantalon rouge était rentré dans de grandes bottes noires et brillantes. Un chapeau haut de forme noir orné de petits cœurs rouge miteux et rongé par le temps reposait à ses côtés sur l'herbe. Une tenue pour le moins bizarre.

– Dis-moi Ishida c'est une blague ou c'est moi qui ai des hallucinations en raison du repas bizarre de Karin ? Parce que pour une fois qu'elle fait à manger, ce serait dommage que je me choppe quelque chose...  
– Ni l'un ni l'autre Kurosaki. Depuis quelques heures, je me suis réveillé et je n'ai pas reconnu ! Puis en explorant les lieux, et j'ai constaté qu'aucune loi physique ou même logique n'agissait dans ce monde. Au début j'ai essayé d'envoyer une pierre au loin, dans ce lac. Mais la pierre est remontée ! J'ai moi-même mit la main dans l'eau, mes doigts étaient plus lourds que l'eau elle-même !  
– Et ça veut dire que...  
– Si tu veux des phrases faciles à comprendre pour ta petite tête de shinigami, ça signifie que rien ici n'est normal et que nous ne sommes pas en terrain connu, conclut le Quincy.  
– Je vois, donc on n'est pas chez nous, c'est ça ? Fit le concerné.  
– C'est ce que je me tue à te dire abruti sur patte ! rugit le brun, décontenancé par la réplique de son interlocuteur.

Ichigo avait tourner la tête dans toutes les directions, afin de repérer une autre forme de vie, seul ses amis étaient présent. Une grande tour se trouvait derrière lui, en ruine.

Au loin rien ne se distinguait à cause d'un brouillard étrange.

Renji, qui roupillait tranquillement, ne se doutait de rien. Le rouquin éclata de rire quand il redirigea son regard sur le jeune homme. Des oreilles de lièvres, une petite queue en pompon, de la bave qui coulait sa bouche – facultative-, une chemise déchirée aux manches, et un long pantalon marron qui s'arrêtait à des chaussures cirées, et un bras qui se tenait sur sa poitrine qui montait et descendait au fur et à mesure de sa respiration régulière. Le rouquin se retenait de rigoler pour ne pas le réveiller. Puis ne pouvant se contenir une seconde de plus, il traça sa route en direction d'un petit bois près d'eux. Uryû courut pour le rejoindre.

– Kurosaki ? Kurosaki ? Où tu es ? Kurosaki ! Criait le Quincy excédé par le shinigami remplaçant.

Il le trouva derrière un arbre, en train de se marrer comme une baleine.

– J'en peux plus c'est trop dur de s'arrêter, haha ! Hahahahahahaha ! rigolait le roux devant l'accoutrement d'Abarai.  
– Si tu trouves qu'il est ridicule je te l'accorde, concéda Uryû, qui se retenait de pouffer ne serait-ce qu'un peu pour l'honneur du vice-capitaine de la sixième division.  
– Tu vois même toi tu reconnais qu'il a un air débile ! Ricana Ichigo, en se tenant les côtes.

Les deux garçons ne se retenaient pas se moquer ouvertement du pauvre Renji qui ronflait sans se poser de questions un tant soit peu existentielles. En même temps, pourquoi se fatiguerait-il à se poser de pareilles questions ? C'était de Renji dont on parlait et non d'un certain Quincy.

– Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire bande d'idiots ? Lança une voix féminine que trop familière aux écoutilles des jeunes hommes.  
– Heu Kuchiki-san, ce n'est pas très gentil de s'adresser à eux aussi agressivement... ajouta une autre voix, un peu plus agréable aux oreilles de certains.  
– Laisse-tomber Orihime, tu sais ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des lavettes sans muscles qu'il faut forcément les traiter gentiment, rétorqua Rukia.  
– Si tu le dis Kuchiki-san... acquiesça la rousse qui se laissait traîner par son amie par la main depuis un moment.

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient parcouru beaucoup de chemin et semblaient épuisées. La perspective de retrouver leurs amis les avait motivé et elles avaient continué leur route déjà longue. Inoue avait aperçu Kurosaki, Ishida et Abarai qui dormaient alors. Rukia et elle s'étaient hâtées de les retrouver.

{ooOOoo}

Byakuya Kuchiki rentrait dans sa demeure, au soir d'une journée à tendance « papier, intendance, administration, signatures, etc. » bref administrative. Il souhaitait retrouver le calme presque bouddhiste de la résidence familiale. En même temps, le « presque » utilisé dans la phrase précédente laissait présager un événement qui ne ravirait pas le capitaine de la sixième division. En effet ses subordonnés avaient pour la plupart élus domicile dans celui de leur capitaine. Aussi lorsqu'il fit coulisser la porte principale, son oasis de paix et de sérénité était devenus le nouveau quartier général de la sixième division. Du bruit encore du bruit. La paix n'était pas chose facile à obtenir pour Byakuya, pourtant membre d'une famille des plus noble. À croire que le sort lui en voulait. Et ce sort portait un nom : Yashiru Kusajishi.

– Coucou Byaku ! Alors comment tu trouve ta maison maintenant ? Elle est mieux non ?

Le monstre aux cheveux rose bonbons avait encore frappé. Avec tact et diplomatie. Le brun porta alors son regard effrayé, d'ordinaire aussi expressif qu'une tortue, sur son meuble préféré, un grand buffet en bois, démoli sûrement par Kenpachi dans une tentative de défonçage de porte. Délicatesse n'était pas le maître-mot de la onzième division. D'ailleurs aucune des personne qui rentraient chez lui ne connaissaient ce mot.

– Ben oui 'fallait bien ouvrir la porte et Keny a eu du mal à ouvrir ta maison., du coup maintenant tu peux en faire ce que tu veux ! S'écria la petite fille, ou monstre au cheveux roses, au choix.

Il cherchait désespérément un sachet de bonbon dans son haori de capitaine mais n'en trouvait pas. Peine perdue, car le monstre rose s'était offert le luxe de fouiller dans son intégralité la résidence de Byakuya. Il commençait à perdre ce qu'il avait de plus particulier. Sa patience.

– Tu ne me donnes pas le choix.  
– Hein, qu'est-ce que tu dis Byaku ? Demanda Yashiru aussi clean que sa face tartiné d'une substance sucrée et bleu, du moins aussi identifiable que les sentiments de son interlocuteur.  
– Senbonzakura...

Un flot de pétales vint envelopper Yashiru et la déposa dehors, non sans la balancer dans un tas de poussière.

– Byaku t'es pas sympa ! Ronchonna la petite fille, faisant la moue.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochait, et elle se remit debout. Yashiru époussetait son uniforme quand trois shinigami se rapprochèrent, essoufflés.

– Lieutenant Kusajishi ! Ça fait une heure qu'on vous cherche ! L'interpella un shinigami de la onzième division.  
– Où est Keny ?  
– Justement notre capitaine a disparu à nouveau... Nous avons pensé à vous retrouver pour le retrouver, avoua honteusement un autre shinigami.  
– Ah ben si Keny s'est perdu 'faut aller le chercher ! Bon toi à l'air ahuri, tu veux aller me chercher le dragueur au cerisier ? Ordonna le lieutenant.  
– Je savais que j'aurais du rester à la quatrième division, marmonna l'homme en détalant pour aller chercher son capitaine, ayant un sens de l'orientation aussi performant que sa patience.

En d'autres mots Kenpachi Zaraki ne disposait pas comme un certain shinigami remplaçant d'un don inné pour le calme et le self-contrôle. Au contraire ses maîtres-mots seraient plutôt : « Bon ben vous pétez tout et on verra après ». Un soldat de sa division s'approcha alors, des tonnes de dossier dans les bras.

– Capitaine, je vous cherchais, vous et tous les autres... Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ceux-là ? s'étonna un shinigami. Heu pourquoi toute la division a déménagée ici ? Je peux venir moi aussi capitaine ?  
Le-dit capitaine lui décrocha un regard que même Ichigo n'aurait pas soutenu.

{ooOOoo}

Renji dormait, en rêvant, ou rêvait en dormant.

Il se réveillait, avec certains nombre de regards braqués sur lui, comme des lampes torches. Il mit comme à son habitude un certain moment pour comprendre la situation actuelle. Abarai n'était pas dans son confortable lit de la caserne de la sixième division, mais sur de l'herbe tendre d'une couleur trop foncée pour être normale, avec autour de lui Inoue-san, Rukia, ces crétins d'Ichigo et Ishida. Il se releva avec l'aide d'Ishida.

– Alors le cosplayeur, réveillé ? Lui demanda le rouquin.  
– Hein ? Cosplayeur ? Qu'est-ce que t'as...AAAAAAAARGH !

Le cri de Renji resta ancré dans les mémoires de ses compagnons. Il fit fuir toutes les bestioles bizarres des alentours, et vrilla les tympans pourtant habitués aux perfomances cordes vocales plus que fortes de ses amis.

- Tout va bien Abarai-kun ?  
– Heu oui Inoue-san... Je... C'EST QUOI CES FRINGUES ? Hurla le vice-capitaine de la sixième.  
– L'était temps qu'il le remarque, celui-là., fit remarquer Ichigo.  
– RUKIA !  
– Oui ? répondit l'intéressée.  
– J'en étais sûr qu'un jour tu me droguerais pour m'emmener essayer des habits trop étranges pour le commun des mortels !  
– Au dernier rappel t'es mort abruti, lança le rouquin.  
– La ferme le décoloré !  
– Pardon, j'ai pas entendu, tu peux répéter m'sieur j'ai une coupe qui ressemble à un derrière d'oiseau ? Le vanna Ichigo.  
– En plus d'être idiot t'es sourd Kurosaki ? Répliqua le shinigami.  
– Parce que tu te crois supérieur à moi, en plus ?  
– Ça ce voit pas ? Ah oui mais c'est vrai que t'es AVEUGLE !  
– MAIS BOUCLEZ-LA ! Hurla Uryû.

Les jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers le brun, avec comme une envie de meurtre envers le Quincy.

– Alors là, Ishida, c'est un peu fort de café pour quelqu'un qui la ramène autant.  
– C'est vrai ça, on n'a jamais réglé nos compte à propos de tes bavardages de pie incessants, Ishida. On va s'expliquer, viens voir, lui lança Renji qui faisait craquer les jointures de ses doigts.  
– Puisque tu souhaite éclaircir les chose Abarai, j'apporterai un peu de lumière à ton sombre et étroit esprit de shinigami, lui assura d'un air mauvais le binoclard.

La conversation les avaient suffisamment échauffés pour qu'un pugilat éclate en mêlant Ishida – qui ne demande jamais rien-, Ichigo et Renji, qui se battaient pour rien. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes.

Quelques minutes après.

– Ils risquent de mourir si ils continuent comme ça, non ?  
– Ne me donnes pas de faux espoirs, tu veux ?  
– Si ça continue c'est moi qui vais les buter !  
– Kuchiki-san, calmes-toi...  
– Je suis calme...  
– Autant qu'un ours en colère, mais bon mettons ce détail de côté, ainsi que ton instabilité digne d'un psychopathe, tu es normale Rukia !  
– Tu n'es pas très gentil Abarai-kun !  
– Je suis pas payé pour.  
– T'es pas payé du tout oui !

Uryû, Ichigo et Renji avaient commencé à se prendre la tête, mais n'en n'était sorti vivant que Renji, dont seule la coiffure avait subie quelques dégâts. Rukia quant à elle, observait l'affrontement avec un intérêt particulier, comme si un match de catch se déroulait sous ses yeux. En réalité, elle souhaitait qu'Ichigo perde pour pouvoir le lui rappeler ensuite. Une arme de plus pour le vice-capitaine de la treizième division. Orihime assistait sans rien faire ou dire au « fighting » de ses camarades.

Ils finirent par s'arrêter, revenant en se jetant des regards aussi noirs que le manteau d'Ichigo. Ishida le précédait, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. Il remonta ses lunettes, et déclara :

– Hé bien tu t'essouffle bien vite Kurosaki ! Tu te serais pas un peu ramolli à force de rester à rien faire ?  
– Tu veux qu'on se vanne ? Lui adressa le roux, dont la veine sur la tempe battait à grande vitesse. Alors j'en ai de bonne, sale abruti : qui n'a jamais réussi à tenir contre les boss que j'ai du me farcir à moi tout seul, hein ? Toi, binoclard ! Moi je suis toujours tapé le sale boulot et j'ai jamais râlé !  
– Jamais râlé, c'est ça, répéta Rukia, peu convaincue des propos de son ami.  
– Kurosaki-kun, tu ne devrais pas en rajouter, lui conseilla Inoue, se tordant les mains de gêne.

Ichigo se tourna et observa un instant ses compagnons d'infortune. Ishida, portait un pantalon marron très foncé, et une sorte de cape noire avec des bord beige. Un air mécontent ornait son visage sérieux. Une queue de loir se balançait de droite à gauche dans un mouvement qui agaçait énormément Renji.

– Ta queue... commença ce dernier.  
– Quoi ma queue ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma queue ?  
– Ben elle fait des mouvement bizarres.. ça me perturbe.. avoua le jeune homme.  
– De toute manière t'es perturbé tout court alors ne cherche pas !  
– C'est toi qui me cherche depuis tout à l'heure, répliqua Renji.

Il détourna le regard, pour se concentrer sur ses compagnons dont la tenue vestimentaire n'était pas habituelle.

– Bon si quelqu'un sait ce qu'il ce passe, qu'il le dise, parce que rester ainsi dans l'ignorance n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, lança Rukia, visiblement à bout de sa patience.  
– Kuchiki-san, je crois que personne ici n'est au courant de quoique ce soit, lui répondit Orihime.

Tous se concertèrent d'un regard pour clairement signifier qu'ils ne savaient rien. La shinigami tapait du pied avec impatience. Ichigo regardait au loin l'horizon rose, et une ombre se distinguait dans le lointain.


End file.
